All Together
by tinycrown
Summary: Kanan never expected to see a scrawny thief taking refuge under his porch from a storm. He does the logical thing and turns him into his boss, he'd never expect to become this thief's foster-father.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Okay so I'm doing a modern setting, and I know there are like millions out there but I had a super idea and it was awesome. Well, awesome to me, I don't know about you. And I've done some outlines nstuff to see what fits and what doesn't. Also they live in Maine because I love Maine -3-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Scene One- Caught the Thief  
**

* * *

A boy leant against the wall in the alleyway of Croll Street watching the people walk by as cars honked and beeped. Rush hour, a strange thing to call it. The boy watched with wary eyes as bustling people rushed by, ignoring the fact of anyone was there beside them, they wouldn't even notice if they were being mugged or orphan stood up straight and walked forward, nighttime was dawning against the horizon, a white crescent stood in the sky awaiting the darkness as the rest of the people got in their taxi's and left the shady area.

He walked out into the open as nightfall struck, he stared up at the incoming stars and gave a sharp sigh. He hated night, it was always too cold considering it was fall. He looked to the concrete ground at his bare feet, there were no leaves. This is a city. No trees unless you go to a park or leave for the rural or suburban neighborhood.

The boy, Ezra, shivered and unnoticeably rubbed his arms as he looked around the dark street. Where could he take refuge tonight? Ezra knew he couldn't sleep where he did last night, he'd almost gotten stabbed in the stomach because he was sleeping in a 'turf' of a gang.

Ezra continued to walk down the sidewalk and look around, alert for any danger. He stared at the streetlights of Portland. Garbage littered the streets and Ezra remembered how selfish the people around here were. He'd figured at least the kids and high schoolers would learn a thing or two about recycling and the environment, but then again Ezra didn't know how to read and he could barely write.

He wasn't exactly intelligent in an educated way, but he knew his street smarts and he could read people like a book, emotions were inevitable and their reactions were readable even if they had a stoic face, small movements and change in heartbeat pace were easy to trace different emotions. That's pretty much the only thing he was good at, other than pickpocketing and hiding. And maybe fleeing for his life, yeah, that too.

He stood stiff and ran behind a few trashcans as a large group of older teenagers sprinted past, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding after his stomach gave a flip-flop. Ezra had learned to always stay away from other people, and not to interact with others. Being alone didn't mean people didn't like you, it meant that you chose not to trust anyone. Ezra had… trust problems, he didn't like anyone and that was how it would stay.

He needed to find somewhere to stay, and quick, he could feel a breeze starting to pick up, he could smell the vile of a storm approaching. He broke off in a run down to the suburban neighborhoods. The forest was down near the area and if he saved some time, he could take the night in the forest and get to Casco by the afternoon. If he could scrounge a bit of food by then it would be good too.

Ezra didn't own a lot of money, he had only a little bit, about ten dollars and forty cents. And he didn't intend to spend it unless it was an emergency. He didn't think he would, he'd probably be pickpocketed while he slept. Ezra could smell the disgusting scent of waste, he was near a dumpster or a garbage truck. Either one, but it was foul and he kept to the left. Hopefully the workers wouldn't be out until two a.m. The frost would come in early, and citizens would be complaining with the extra ice over the ground.

Ezra snorted at the thought of a man walking his dog slipping on the ground. That would be the most hilarious thing he'd seen, well, other than a failed attempt at suicide when a guy's pants got stuck on a fire escape, even _he_ laughed about it! Still, it was only a story that Ezra vowed to never tell anyone because it was too ridiculous.

He reached the cobblestone gate of Redwood forest, and slipped through as he sprinted off of the gravel path, and deeper into the forest.

He didn't account for it to start pouring.

And Ezra despised rain, it made it harder to run, especially because he was barefoot it was harder to warm them and other parts that were exposed. He sat back against a broken tree stump with a sigh, he needed to find shelter, and fast. Thunder boomed as lightning followed shortly after. Ezra looked behind the stump, finding a dry spot under a porch.

Perfect. 

* * *

Hera chuckled as she entered the room, setting her hot chocolate on a nightstand as she settled on the comfy chair. She stared at her roommate and her two kids, smiling in content. "So, Sabine, Zeb, how did you do on your algebra tests?" She asked, even if they were in different grades. Kanan looked up for a moment before turning back down to his police reports. "Jesus, this pickpocket is a real troublemaker, robbed sixty people in one month, And a hundred and seventy four in a year!" He gave a sharp huff and closed the file, slapping it down on the table.

"This kid's running me dry." Sabine perked up from her sketchpad and Zeb looked up from the Soccer game on the TV. "It's a kid? How old?" Sabine implored, intrested on how a minor could pickpocket one hundred and seventy four people _a year_. "The people described him thirteen to fourteen, but it's probably younger. I've only seen the kid once myself. And he was pretty small for a thirteen year old.

Sabine was lost in thought as she picked up another colored pencil and running the thin lines over the thick construction paper. Zeb turned off the Tv and stood, stretching slowly. "I'm gonna turn in for the nigh'," He waved them off and made his way up the stairs and into his room. Chopper padded down the stairs and flicked his tail as he sat at the base, licking his paw and rubbing his ear.

"Stinkin' cat pooped in my room again!" Zeb's voice echoed through the house. Sabine and Hera snickered as Kanan raised an eyebrow and snorted. "You have to clean it up!" Sabine called, "It's your territory!" She added quickly before grabbing her acrylic stubs. He heard the older man groan before the door slammed shut.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack too," She said as she gathered all of her art supplies and stacked them neatly on the side of the table, "Night mom." She waved before heading upstairs, giving Chopper a pat on the head and a thumbs up. "Night Sabine," Hera said as she continued to sip her hot chocolate. Kanan sighed as he flipped through another file. "Man, this cop stuff is wearing me thin." Hera chuckled, she figured Kanan was tired from working all day, she sighed, "You signed up for it, you gotta deal with it." She said and placed the mug down on the table. The lamp illuminated her brown hair, the bulb flickered before it went out and thunder rocked the house. "Well, I guess Mother Nature is deciding to have Maine another storm, not like we don't get those every day." Kanan commented dryly before stuffing the files in a draw and closing it. "I think we should all go to bed, it's late,"

He stared at the clock for a moment, "Eleven thirty-one, yeah I'm heading off. Seeya in the mornin'," he yawned and headed down the hall. Lightning flashed outside as Hera stood, brushing off her sweatpants. "Okay, bed time." She mumbled to herself as she placed the cup in the sink and turned off the lights. She could feel Chopper wind himself around her legs. Hera picked up the fat tabby and brought him to her room, placing the cat on the bed and she climbed in. The darkness of a sleepy abyss took over her.

Kanan woke up eight hours later, slapping his alarm off he looked at the time. Eight O'clock, good time to get up on his day off. He sat up in his bed and he realized he forgot to take out his ponytail and he could feel stray strands around his jaw. He retied it and pulled it back again. He changed quickly and headed out into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. Hera trudged into the kitchen minutes later, Sabine and Zeb crowding in too.

"You guys want cereal or somethin'?" She slurred tiredly, accepting the coffee Kanan handed her. She sipped it reluctantly, Kanan leant against the counter, looking at the two teenagers. "Oh, yeah, Mom, theres no school because of the rain. Trees fell and six of em' surrounding the school fell on the classrooms and auditorium." Sabine explained, Zeb raised an eyebrow but continued to munch on his cereal.

Kanan looked outside and set his coffee down on the counter. "I think a tree fell out there," He paused, hearing a crack, "Be right back." He mumbled before opening the sliding door and walking down from the porch and to the lightning-struck tree. He poked it, before another crack resembled and the whole tree came trembling down. He watched it fall forward. He stared at the trunk that was black and insects crawling out quickly. He shrugged and turned around.

Kanan froze, he ventured forward and crouched, seeing a scrawny boy, half soaked and shivering, curled into a ball. His face was smudged with dirt and two thin scars across his right cheek, Kanan's eyes widened,

It was the pickpocket!

"I finally caught you, kid." He smirked.

* * *

 **Yay first chapter of** _ **All Together**_ **! I hope it's good. I gave a long thought about how I wanted to write this. :3 I hope you enjoyed. And there's no relationships in this story I'm sorry but it's not how I roll because I fail at writing romance. So Kanan and Hera are roommates. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter yayy! And no, Ezra won't be running away every chapter! I'm not going for the clich that an orphan is always skittish and hates other people… Well, nevermind.**

 **And I'm using Ahsoka's real name instead of "Fulcrum" so yah.**

 _ **Phone talk from the other line**_

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Scene Two- Off to the Bars**

"Hera, you remember that kid I was talking about last night?" Zeb and Sabine looked up and Hera nodded, walking forward, "And?" She kept on, figuring he would tell her good news that they had caught him, her, _it_. It seemed to be very problematic for the residents of Portland and the police. Kanan shrugged "Well, the kids' sleeping under the porch." He said, motioning to the open door. Hera went motionless as she held back a snort, cocking an eyebrow curiously. Sabine stood quickly, her forgotten sketchpad falling uselessly to the floor. "No way." She grinned. "What're we gonna do about it?" Zeb asked mindlessly.

"I'm gonna turn im' in." Kanan replied casually, grabbing his phone. Hera didn't stop him but only nodded, going back to the paper she was reading.

He dialed the number and left the room, shutting the door as he bit his lip, waiting for an answer.

" _ **Hello? Officer Jarrus, what is it?"**_

Her stern but gentle tone came in, Kanan jumped before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, about that pickpocket? The kid whose robbed like, a hundred people."

" _ **Yes, I've seen the file, what about him?"**_

"He's… um, under my porch. Sleeping. Yeah." He said awkwardly, looking out the window at the fallen tree he'd inspected earlier.

" _ **I'll be down in a moment. If he's sleeping you might want to wake him. Did you get a clear image of him?"**_

"I did and he looks too young, probably like twelve. But I'm not sure." He implored, sighing softly before waiting for a reply. He heard a few voices in the background before her sullen voice returned.

" _ **I'll be there in ten. Wake him and make sure he doesn't run off. If you have to get violent let it be a last resort, he's a minor, so try not to hurt him too bad if you do."**_ She explained before hanging up.

Kanan flipped the phone closed and put it in his back pocket before slipping his shoes on and opening up the kitchen door. Comically, Sabine almost face-planted on her ear before straightening and looking up before skipping around him and up the stairs. "Well then," He clapped his hands together, "That was off but I have to wake the kid. Zeb, I uh, might need a little help if he decides to run away." He looked to the older teen. He gave a sharp huff but nodded and followed him out the door,

"I'll be watching your struggle from this room," Hera called after before chuckling to herself.

Kanan thought deeply on how to wake the kid, but settled on waking him slowly. Kanan knelt down and before he could put a hand on his shoulder, the young teen shot up and broke for a run, Zeb grabbed his wrist quickly, and pulled back. The kid struggled and pulled on his hand, "Le'me go!" Kanan could tell he was drained even from sleeping for eight hours, but he figured it was on his own terms. "Quit strugglin' kid!" Zeb grunted before grabbing his other hand. "Kanan, you gonna do somethin'?" Zeb turned his head the other way,

"Oh yeah I was just planning to stand here and watch you do all the work." Kanan rolled his eyes before taking out his handcuffs, he didn't want to but he couldn't trust the kid not to gut him with his fist and break for it. He grabbed both of the kids hands and pulled them behind his back before clicking the cuffs shut.

"Who the hell d'you think you are?" He turned to him, struggling to get his hands free as his shockingly electric blue eyes gave off an excessive amount of fear and struggle.

"I think I'm a cop." He replied casually before grabbing his forearm and tugging him inside. He took a glance back at the kid. He noticed how horrible he looked, and smelled. The ragged long-sleeved shirt he wore had many holes in it, and his jeans did too. He wasn't wearing any shoes and the left side of his face was dirty as well as the entire left side of his body. He noticed the two infected scars on his cheek and made up his mind to clean them up properly. His kid or not, that looked like it hurt.

Sit down kid, I'm not gonna turn you in looking like you entered a war. I'll be right back. Thanks for the help Zeb." He nodded to him and went to get the first aid kit.

He came back two minutes after and turned to the kid on the couch, looking extremely uncomfortable with the setting and how Hera kept staring worriedly, she looked to Kanan. The boy noticed someone entered the room when she looked at him and he instinctively shrunk back. "Don't. Touch me." He growled, staring up at him. Kanan noted how his eyes seemed to stand out more than anything else. "Too bad." He grabbed his chin and grabbed the alcohol and a rag. "This might sting for a second." He mumbled before pouring the substance on the rag and wiping the side of his face with it. The younger hissed and flinched, trying to pull out of the grip, but almost twisted his arm so he stayed still.

A knock was heard at the door, Hera stood and opened it. "Officer Tano," she nodded and let her in, a few more officers walking in after her. Kanan finished putting the bandage on the teens' cheek. He closed the kit and stood, turning to his boss. He nodded, "I got im'," He said clearly before gesturing to the kid sitting on his couch, fuming with anger. Ahsoka nodded and approached, "Come on kid, I have to take you to the station." The kid grunted, but obliged, standing and shoving past her, letting the other two cops take his arm and put him in the car. He glanced back before giving them both a death glare.

The car ride was utterly pitiful.

Ezra wasn't sure how long it'd been since he'd been in a car. Or how long it had been since he'd sat down in so long without being on alert. He kept to himself and stared out the window, watching the trees and houses go by until they entered the utter grey and darkness of the city.

They arrived only minutes later and the cop known as Office Jarrus, or 'Cowboy', as Ezra dubbed him ushered him inside the station. He hesitated but felt a strong push at his backside he grumbled as he was lead into a room with a table. He felt one of the handcuffs on his right hand be taken off and reattached to a metal bar beside him. He saw a woman with orange hair and crystal blue eyes sit down in front of him.

He drummed his fingers down on the table. "You gonna throw me in or are you gonna question me until my _parents_ come?" He emphasized the word _parents,_ giving her a stoic stare. He wouldn't give her a reaction. People always wanted the satisfaction of seeing someone crumble beneath their stare. Ezra stared at her, coldly, if might add, eyes narrowing as he placed his head in his arms.

"Can you start by telling me your name?"

"Jabba the Hutt."

"Making a Star Wars refrence won't help you, young one."

"Tell me something I don't know, jackass." He spat, looking away. He regretted it instantly after but didn't show it.

"I think your troubled. Do your parents treat you badly?" She inquired, leaning forward. She held up her hands,

"Y'know what, let's start over. I"m Ahsoka, Chief of the Police."

She waited for a response. Ezra looked over.

"I'm Ezra… Ezra Bridger and I'm a street rat. My… My parents are dead." He admitted softly, wanting to move on quickly and get over it. Ahsoka's eyes softened, she nodded, "Thank You for telling me. Are you related to Mira and Ephraim Bridger?" She questioned gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt the teen nod under her hold. "Okay, I'll be right back." She said before grabbing the file on the desk and walking out the door. Ezra Brought his knees to his chest. placing his left hand atop his kneecap while the other was chained to the metal bar.

Ezra couldn't wait to get out of here…

About half an hour later the woman came back in, Ezra looking as miserable as when he had to run from a group of pack-wild gang members. His wrist was red from constantly pulling on the handcuff that held his arm. He looked up, regaining his posture but his eyes staying weary, and doubtful. "I'm being thrown in aren't I?" He grinned, wincing how he practically croaked the sentence out of his throat, he didn't realize how dry it was. Ahsoka laughed but shook her head. "No, you're too young and the court's decided to give you to a foster home." She said slowly, making sure the look on his face was priceless. Ezra's eyes widened as he stared at her obliviously.

"What?"

She smirked, "You heard me,"

"Why would I be put in a foster family? I'm a criminal!" He threw his arms out, flinching as the metal pulled at his wrist. Ahsoka sighed softly. "You may be but the _court_ decided you're too young to be thrown in jail. When they found out you didn't have parents I guess they sympathized you. So they're deciding to give you a second chance at a family." She explained.

Ezra sighed. "What kind of family would accept _me_?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Why don't you come and meet them? Well, only one's here now, but you'll meet the rest later." She laughed, unlocking the handcuff and guiding him to his feet, a hand on his shoulder.

Ezra was led out of the room, Ahsoka gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze when she noticed his reluctance.

"Ezra, meet your new foster father." She chuckled.

Ezra couldn't believe it.

Cowboy stood there, arms crossed.

"Welcome to the family, kiddo."

 **HAHAHAHA LOVE THIS CHAPTER. Okay so I hope you enjoyed I have nothing to explain XD. Seeya next time!**

 **My hand has a cramp… e.e  
And my jaw hurts...**

 **IM DYING D:**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm back and I checked out the reviews and stuff! I'm very happy with how many people who like it! And don't worry, Chiibe, there will be a few sprained body parts here and there. Anyways, on with the story! :3**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Cowboy is my foster father?" He mumbled quietly, eyes wide as he stared at the man before him.

Cowboy was more or less looking like he actually does his job. And he looks like he doesn't take patience very well. Ezra could see that he was just as surprised as Ezra was, but he covered it with cockiness.

He could see the man word 'Cowboy?' quietly and Ahsoka just giggled softly.

Cowboy nodded, "Yes, I am. And uh, my name is Kanan…" He mumbled the last part quietly. Ahsoka gave an encouraging push, "Go on, my part is done. It's your turn now."

Ezra hesitated, before taking small footsteps towards Cowb-Kanan. He looked down at his feet for a few moments before looking up at the warm smile Kanan gave him. "Come on, kid."

"It's time to go home."

 _Home…?_

* * *

Kanan found the kids' eerie silence slightly uncomfortable with how he acted before. He was so angry, and really cocky. But now, as Kanan looked at him as they stopped at a light, he could see the more fragile and fearful side of the teen. He was curled up in his seat, staring out at the window as he gripped the seat belt like the world was ending. He noticed how pale he was and Kanan twitched slightly.

 _No child should be like this_

Kanan stepped on the gas lightly as he looked away from the boy. Paying attention to the road in front of him.

"What's it like?"

Kanan jumped for a moment and looked to the boy. "What?"

"What's it like… Having a family?" He asked softly, slowly turning but staying curled into a ball.

Kanan was startled, he'd never heard this question before… And it bothered him greatly. He didn't know how to answer the question. And it disturbed him that the kid didn't know what it was like. He waited several moments before answering slowly, "Family, are the people who care for, and look out for you... " He paused, he looked at the boys' wide, bright and wondrous eyes. "You'll find out," He put a hand on his shoulder as he parked the car in the driveway, turning the ignition off and stepping out of the car.

"Hera! We're home." He called into the quiet house. He heard multiple footsteps, "Who's we?" Sabine blurted suddenly before stopping as she sighted the kid practically hiding behind Kanan. Zeb crossed his arms before raising an eyebrow. "So th' kid is back? What're we throwin' him to the bushes?" He gave a hearty laugh before straightening as Sabine punched his arm, hard. "What's his name?" Hera asked suddenly, Kanan turned to the kid and took his forearm gently, pushing him so the group could get a better look.

He felt the kid's shoulders spike up as if he were being displayed.

"I-I'm Ezra-" He mumbled, scratching at his left arm. Kanan smiled at the b-Ezra's sudden shyness.

* * *

Later at dinner that night Kanan noticed how Ezra poked around his food, he'd expected a small boy like him to wolf it down in an instant and ask for seconds, but he figured some people weren't like that. "Something wrong Ezra?" Hera asked softly, Ezra straightened quickly and shook his head frantically, "No! N-no- I'm fine… Just… not hungry." He murmured. He pushed from the table and stood, walking out of the room in a hurry.

Earlier, after the teen cleaned up from… Years of grime, and changed into fresh clothes. Hera turned to Kanan. "Talk to him," She gestured with her fork. He nodded and stood as well. Walking out and following the echo of footsteps.

He was led out onto the front steps of the door.

"Ezra?" He put a hand on his shoulder. The teen turned his head, shrinking farther into the borrowed black hoodie. "I just want to talk."

"Look I know you don't trust me, and, well, I don't blame you. I don't know how it feels to be apart of a new family… Only once. But I do know you can trust us, Ezra. I might've only met you today but I know, no, I _feel_ you're something special." He smiled, wrapping an arm around his painfully thin shoulders, pretending not to feel the flinch that came after it.

This was the beginning of something extrodinary.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed none the less. :3 I made the last part partially fluffy bcuz I feel like it was APPROOOOPPPPRRIIIIAATTEEE mkay? Lol, nevermind.**

 **Seeya next time!**

 **~Space**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the wait… Haha I've been doing spring cleaning. And painting...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **CH-4 Escape Plan**

* * *

Ezra thought the day couldn't get any worse.

The girl with painted hair wouldn't stop antagonizing him and the older teenager kept shoving him.

He hated it.

Ezra sat outside against the support beam of the wooden porch. He felt the cool breeze and dried leaves crackling under squirrels' tiny footsteps,it's cheeks bulging with acorns and grain. This was the only peace and quiet he could earn. He would escape soon. Ezra never trusted anyone… Because if you did they'd stab you in the back. And leave you to rot in your own knew that Zeb and Sabine were probably joking, but joking or not, Ezra couldn't take the feeling of doubt flowing from Zeb and curiosity from Sabine. Ezra thought for a few minutes before deciding… Just to disappear and never return. He was about to make a break for it when-

"Ezra! Dinner's ready." He heard the g- Sabine call. He nodded silently, Ezra wanted to keep quiet, not say anything to anger this family. So he just technically 'obeyed orders' by keeping on their bright side. Ezra knew that if you met people and they were nice to you, you'd try to stay on their good side before suddenly leaving them forever.

He walked into house and entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the end of the could feel Sabine watch as he hunched his shoulders and his mop of navy hair covered his face from the side she could see him on. Kanan sat down next to him as Hera settled next to Sabine. Zeb sat on the other side of Sabine as they started to eat. Chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. Pretty much the simplest thing Hera could cook up in an hour, Ezra figured she'd had a lot of time to herself to be able to do many things. He poked the chicken around with his fork and took small bites. He felt sick to his stomach.

Ever since Ezra had met this family he had no stomach for food. Mostly because it was the raw feeling of skepticism and distrust settling in his gut. He gave a small sigh as he stared out the window, tugging the hoodie tighter around himself. He felt a few partial stares and heard clicks of silverware stop for at least five minutes before going back to their meal. He looked back to the half-empty plate in front of him before pushing it away, his throat raising with bile before forcing it down.

 _Control yourself. Don't do anything._

He stood slowly and walked down the hallway, which felt like it took hours. His skin felt clammy as he twisted the doorknob to the entrance.

 _Okay… Time to disappear._

An calloused hand grabbed his forearm and pulled him back, roughly. He looked behind him, it was Zeb. "Where d'ya think yer' goin', kid?" He asked heavily before pulling him inside and shoving him back into the kitchen. "Caught im' trying to escape." He said before pushing him forward. Ezra almost lost his balance if it weren't for Kanan standing right in front of him. "What?" Kanan looked at him sternly, he tried to look anywhere around the room and spotted Hera ushering Sabine out of the kitchen. Ezra fumbled with words, trying to form an explanation but the only thing that came out was a whimper as he shrunk, waiting for the slap. "Kid, why would you run? They gave you a second chance." Kanan reasoned, sighing as he looked away. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, Kanan let his hands fall limp against his sides. "Just… I don't know, go to your room." He heard Zeb grumble. "Still don't know why I have to share a room with the streetrat."

 _STREETRAT? That's it!_

Ezra turned sharply, he marched forward, and did something incredibly stupid. He punched the taller man in the stomach, hard. "Not everyone can have a home! At least we have respect!" He snapped before stepping back, fury swimming around his mind like a frog and it's prey and watching as Zeb regained his posture, the smaller boy realized what he did before Zeb charged at him, his footsteps pounded the floor, like an earthquake. "Zeb!" Kanan nearly shouted, grasping for his arm but only grabbing air.

Zeb successfully tackled Ezra to the ground, raising his fist to punch before he was pulled off the frigid body underneath his weight, rather roughly. "Zeb, that's enough!" Kanan pulled him back, he walked over to the boy, grabbing his arm to help him stand.

He didn't expect the kid to shove him away.

"No! Don't touch me!" He backed into the wall.

* * *

Kanan didn't like how the kid was trembling just at the sight of him.

He was curled up against the wall, breathing heavily. Hera had walked in earlier, but Kanan assured her that he would handle it once he saw the worried expression on her face.

Kanan felt a tinge of wrongness, the kid was hyperventilating and he was worried it was turning into a full-blown panic attack. He knew the kid might have PTSD but they hadn't gone to a doctor yet so he wasn't sure. He knelt down to the kid's level, and gave a quick glare to the guilty man behind him. "Ezra?" He put a hand gently on his shoulder, hesitating before turning him around, bringing the young teen to his chest. "Breath, kid." He ran his hand through the kid's hair and felt him calm slowly, his breathing matching his own before Ezra turned to face him. The kid glanced nervously over at Zeb before turning away. Kanan looked over to him, asking a silent question. Zeb took the message and left the room.

"Kid?"

No response.

"Ezra?"

Ezra finally turned to face him, eyes glazed over with tears he refused to unshed.

"I'm sorry." He croaked, standing. "I-I need air." He stuttered before walking out the back door, sighing his relief as he closed the door and shrunk down before he was sitting on the porch.

He stood slowly, staring up into the starry sky. He stared at the blackness before him,

And ran.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. No just kidding. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Partial fluff in here with Blueberry and Spacedad. I was happy when I wrote this. Again, I apologize if the chapter seems a little short but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**

 **May the Force be with you,**

 **~Space**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a bonus chapter. LOLNOJK. Enjoy the quickly updated chapter because I was so proud of the reviews it got!**

 **:3**

* * *

Ezra sprinted down the sidewalk, his heartbeat quickened as his footsteps pounded in his ear. Ezra kept running.

Don't stop.

Don't stop.

He had to get as far away as he could from the family. He didn't want more pain.

He was scared they'd betray him.

He was scared they'd hurt him just like the others.

The… others… Those people. Ezra stopped in his tracks and shivered at the thought of them. Those people hurt him…

 _Hurt you._

He shook his head frantically and took off into the city. The night consuming his frigid form.

He had to run.

 _He had to._

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since Ezra went out to get 'fresh air' and Kanan couldn't take it. He swung open the door and peeked out, finding nothing, he continued. Kanan walked outside, checking around the house. He groaned aloud before his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The kid ran.

Kanan marched back into the house and sought out to find Hera. He watched as the woman put numerous plates and cups away. "Hera." he said simply, folding his arms over his chest. She looked back for a moment before continuing her task. "What's up?" Kanan sighed before he closed his eyes.

He looked back up at her.

"The kid ran. He's gone, I can't find him. He must've ran back into Portland." He rubbed his eyes before looking back out the window. He didn't want to see her reaction. Kanan felt Hera put a hand on his shoulder. "Contact your boss. Put a search out or something, we will find him, love."

She looked away…

"We have to." The fire in her emerald eyes screamed determination.

* * *

Ezra didn't know where to go. The streets were completely empty and it was as dark as black paint. Everyone was either in bed, out, or not alive. He walked into an alleyway and climbed up the ladder. He could continue north to get through the forest and not have to pass their house…

He shook with fright before shaking his head quickly.

Just. Run.

* * *

He jumped up onto the rooftops and made his way towards the edge of the city-line. He could spot the makings of bare-branched trees. He spotted the ladder to the ground and he took it, stumbling, dazed before he took off into the forest.

He stopped to take a break, panting as he leant against an oak tree.

Ezra hoped he'd ran far enough..

But he figured not as a bright light pass by him. And red and blue hues ran across the grass.

A male voice echoed.

"Put your hands on your head, and don't move. You're being taken back into custody, Jabba." It was sinister and unhappy. He turned, eyes widening. He'd seen this man, he'd forgotten his name… Kallan… Kallran?... Kelly? Kallus!

Officer Kallus was here. Ezra's breath hitched before he sprinted deeper into the forest. Blaring cop car alarms rang in his ears, rather loudly, but it faded as he ran.

Branches hit him, ripping the thin hoodie and jeans he wore.

 _You need to get out now!_

A figure moved in front of him, bumping into each other roughly. "Oomph!" Ezra grunted before his hands were cuffed behind his back. "Let me go!" He turned to see his captor.

 _Kanan? No..._

Why was he here! No! This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He struggled further, he jabbed at Kallus' ribs with an elbow and slid to the side as he continued to run. The blaring in his ears were loud as the very pit of raw fright in his mind. He pulled at the chains constricting his hands and his breath hitched.

He would never get rid of these guys. Ezra looked behind him and noticed three cops chasing him.

 _Crap!_

He put a burst of energy into one spike of speed, he was _almost there_ until _one_ of the cops, one of those cops being _Kallus_ , tackled him. He yelped as his scarred cheek ripped over the rocky ground. His hair was yanked up and so was the back of his shirt, "Hey hey! Be careful!" He heard Kanan's voice in the background. Ezra was dropped onto the ground, he rolled onto his back and took a deep breath. Kanan helped him up, eyeing Kallus warily, Ezra noticed.

"Are you okay?" Ezra looked up at him, and looked to his feet, not responding.

"Why're you asking if he's okay? The little shit jabbed me!" He rubbed his ribs gently and winced.

Kanan walked up to Kallus and looked at him before turning away.

"'Cause he's _my_ kid."

* * *

 **This is probably rlly short bcuz I hung out with my friend today and since the time was set back like two hours I've gotten NO sleep… At all… Yeah.**

 **K bye**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Who wants a cup of spiders? ~Ahuhuhuh**

 **Sorry been playing too much Undertale… I'm fighting Muffet and I can't beat her ;-;**

 **Hey did anyone see "The forgotten droid"? Stupid question, of course you have!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ezra stared nervously at Office Kallus for a moment before he went back to staring up at the night sky.

 _Cause' he's my kid_

The words rang solid in his ears, he still couldn't make out what Kanan meant. Was it just a statement so Kallus wouldn't beat the crud out of him? Or… Maybe he meant it? Ezra shook his head quickly.

 _Why would anyone care about a street rat?_

He jumped as he was pulled towards a grey car with yellow streaks on the side. He pulled back until he realized it was only Hera. But Zeb was waiting there with an angered expression on his face. Ezra gulped, but didn't oppose against Hera's strength. Dang, she a had a grip and wouldn't let go. Even with her stoic expression he couldn't tell if she was angry. He figured that she was and he'd be expecting a hard time later…

But, Hera wasn't his foster parent….

His eyes widened.

 _Wait so-_

"Get in ere' kid." Zeb shoved him into the car, his harsh voice breaking its way into his thoughts. He sat down in the car and sighed, sticking to the doorside. He flinched and looked out the window. He really messed up this time… But he tried to get away! He tried to make sure this didn't happen again…

"So how was your little trip?" Hera asked, Ezra found some sarcasm slipping its way into her statement. Ezra didn't respond… Eyes keeping to the floor of the car as he mumbled an apology. Probably not good enough, but he didn't know how 'a parent tactic' works. Because… His parents are gone. And he knew that. "An apology won't help, Ezra. What you did is beyond terrible. You could've gotten yourself killed!" Hera retorted quickly, Zeb just snickered silently.

Kanan sighed, Ezra jumped, realizing he didn't know he was there. "Just. We'll deal with it when we get home, Hera." he said, and Ezra let out a breath he was holding. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook young man." She jabbed a finger at the mirror, her green eyes firey with some sort of emotion Ezra couldn't make out.

 _Don't screw up_

 _Don't screw up_

 _You already have._

He whimpered and curled up into himself, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't cry, no, of course not. He…

He just felt terrible.

He put this family through turmoil because he ran away. He didn't even know where Sabine was. But it wasn't like it was his place to know.

* * *

The way home was uncomfortably silent and the same as when they went into the house. Chopper was scratching at the door, begging to get out. Hera smiled and pet the cat before motioning Ezra to sit on the couch.

"So what made you think running away was okay?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him with anger. "You caused a neighborhood panic when they found out a thief was missing!" She exploded. Ezra felt the couch dip with added weight as he looked over at Kanan. His face was blank, but it held concern for Ezra, his breathing was… Abnormal. "I-I-" He was cut off. "I mean, one of the families kept a shotgun at the front door! You could've been hurt seriously!" She ranted on, pacing around the room. He heard Kanan huff inevitably. "Hera. Stop, but he made a mistake. Besides, I'm his guardian and I'll decide a punishment." He said firmly, standing up. "Come on Ezra, I need to talk to you." He held out his hand, waiting.

Ezra hesitated before wrapping his thin fingers around the larger ones and he let him guide him outside. I was quiet for a few minutes before Kanan broke the silence.

"I was pretty worried when you disappeared." He said simply.

Ezra gripped the rail with white knuckles before he forced himself to take a deep breath. He was trembling, the hands gripping the rail were shaking, his whole body was trembling. Kanan looked at him, his face changed from stoic to concerned.

"Kid, I-" he was cut off when Ezra stumbled backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down before he coughed violently. Kanan knelt in front of him, "Ezra?" He could hear the rapid breaths of the boy, and grew instantly worried. He took his thin shoulders into his hands and made him look up.

The kid looked terrible, he was trembling, taking short rapid breaths and his eyes were shut tightly, he was gripping his arms.

Ezra was having a panic attack.

And Kanan didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **HAHA I did it! Finally I wrote about his panic attack! There might be a few more of them in this story.. Hahahahahahahah I'm so evil. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoy your weekend.**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAHAHEY whassuppppp. Noh lol. Okay enjoy the chapter cuz I have nothin to say.**

* * *

Kanan picked up Ezra bridal style and rushed into the house, he almost had a head-on collision with Sabine and Zeb. When the noticed the shaking child in his arms, they stared.

Then Sabine totally freaked out.

"Go get Hera and get him to the hospital!" Sabine shrieked and shoved him gently, minding Ezra. Hera stopped in front of him and grabbed his arm, rushing them out into the car. Kanan placed Ezra laying down in the back seat, sitting in the passenger's' seat. Hera ignited the engine and stepped on the gas. The trees and houses flew by, Kanan looked over. After everything, he felt as if he was going to scream.

* * *

When the arrived at the hospital Hera instantly checked them in, demanding to see a doctor. Kanan decided to never anger her… ever.

Needless to say when they walked in and noticed the hyperventilating kid in his arms, they just stopped all that they were doing and just stared. Well, before, the nurse called a doctor and a white-jacketed man came out, carrying a clipboard as he readjusted his glasses and looked up, dropping the pen in his hand. The traces of shock were seeable on his face even after he turned stoic. "Follow me, quickly." He motioned as they practically sprinted the down the hallway into the room, Kanan didn't want too, he hesitated and gripped the child closer before sighing, placing him down on the bad.

He didn't fight back when he and Hera were told to leave, but that didn't mean he didn't take one last look at the kid before he was ushered out by a very, very, sweet nurse, probably too nice for her own good. "Don't worry honey, he's gonna be a-okay." She promised before shutting the door, leaving Kanan with his own thoughts.

He wondered why he didn't realize Ezra had PSTD before, of course he'd have post traumatic stress disorder, trauma and stress is what had basically become his life! But Kanan was proud to see him take it on so easily. Handling a disorder, in Kanan's opinion, is harder than being the in military.

But he couldn't help but peek through the window a few times, they had put an IV in the kid, he'd gone unconscious as Kanan could see but was still trembling. Sweat droplets were clear on his face as he tossed and turned, he couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of worry and concern creeping up his spine.

Hera put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine Kanan, he'll get through this." She reassured him faithfully. Kanan looked back at her. "You think so? This is the first time I've seen a panic attack this serious."

"Me neither, but I know he'll make it."

"How can you tell?"

"He's a strong kid, and any kid of _yours_ is pretty stubborn."

"Are you intending that I'm stubborn?"

"Maybe, but that's why you two are so alike."

"It's amazing he survived this long without a home.."

"I know, but he's developed so many skills… It's fascinating."

Kanan sighed before he nodded, leaning against the doorframe. He looked back into the room before the door opened suddenly. The nurse tilted her head sadly.

"You can see him now."

Kanan rushed in.

He instantly looked overall of Ezra's health. The kid looked absolutely terrible. He brushed away stray strands of hair that stuck to his face. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor came in and he looked at the clipboard closely. "It was just a panic attack, but it was a higher one than any patient has come with before. Has anything happened that has caused him the have this? I do have an understanding that he has Post-Traumatic stress disorder, but that comes with a lot of people." Kanan sighed.

"He's been on his own without a home for eight years. But he's my foster son, just met him about three weeks ago. His parents went missing when he was around seven, we have no idea where they are but we suspect they're dead."

The doctor looked puzzled. "We? Are you a cop?" Kanan nodded. The doctor raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Impressive. Anyways, he'll be fine. You can check him out in a few hours. But we have to keep him stable. He almost had a seizure, but it wasn't that close." Hera looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Me? You can call me Doctor Tseebo." He said. Kanan nodded. "Okay, Tseebo," Hera looked at him before turning back to the shaking child in the bed. He seemed to regain some sort of consciousness as he curled up into a ball, peeking out as he looked hopefully up at Kanan.

As he reached forward, Kanan pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry…" Kanan held him closer.

"It's okay." He ran his fingers through Ezra's thick dark locks.

"I'll never leave you again _dad_." He heard him sob into his shoulder. Kanan stopped, then smiled and let a breath out in relief.

"Welcome back, kid."

* * *

As they entered the house, Zeb almost punched the kid into submission if he weren't practically hiding behind Kanan. He was stuck to him as if they were super-glued together.

Zeb felt a twinge of pity before he held out his hand. Kanan put a comforting hand on his back before Ezra took it. "C'mon kid. It's late, let's get yeh' settled." He smiled sarcastically before leading him upstairs. Sticking close unless he fell again.

Ezra sat on his bed as he stared up at Zeb. He felt his cold green eyes on him, Ezra trembled for a moment, and Zeb almost sprang into action before he saw the kid shudder. He sighed before sitting next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. It seemed to work as the kid melted into his side. Burying his face in his hands, shoulders shuddering every time a sob passed through his body like a tremor. "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry.." Zeb rubbed his arm comfortingly and stared down at him in pity. He looked over at the door as Kanan peeked in. He walked over and took Ezra's hands down.

Looking at him now, Kanan realized he needed to help Ezra get through his own traumas.

* * *

 **God dammit I made it too fluffy I was crying when I finished this. Lol I can't see the screen. I hope you liked the chapter! It made it extra fluffy and I put a lil space bro- to blueberry scene to add the extra flare. Angst is the cake, fluff is the frosting… or whip cream whatever your preference is.**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! I am SO sorry for not updating this DX.**

 **I was focusing on the oneshots so much I forgot about this. ;-;**

 **Okay! Enjoy the chapter! :3**

* * *

Needless to say when Hera mentioned schooling Ezra practically choked on his own spit.

It was a shot in the dark, she mentioned it one day when Ezra was sitting on the couch and sketching with one of the books and mechanical pencils Sabine gave him.

She'd been giving him a few 'lessons' on art and he'd been getting better since they started.

He started out with stick figures and he was sketching a rare flower that grew in Japan.

She watched as he carefully created pencil thin lines and shaded different areas in different colors.

She was usually used to seeing Sabine do this but, when Ezra started she felt pride swell in her chest because Ezra was _learning_.

Speaking of learning…

"Ezra, we might have to get you into a school soon. How old are you again?"

"Fifteen, but Her-"

"So eighth grade, what grade were you in before your… parents disappeared?"

"Second but still-"

"Okay so I'll have to talk to Kanan about it-"

"Hera!" Ezra intercepted her train of thought.

"I can't go to school- I- I would look like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know anything! I barely know how to read!"

She paused, and looked confused for a second.

"But the warrant from the cops. Didn't you read that?"

"No… I just looked at it. I couldn't read it…"

He looked away in shame and Hera stood, placing a hand on her hip and turned Ezra around with the other.

"Now you listen to me Ezra Bridger," She said gently, yet with a stern tone. "You are the smartest boy I know. I don't want you to catch you doubting yourself, okay?"

Ezra gulped and then nodded. There was nothing worse than an angry Hera.

They whipped their head to the door as it creaked open. Kanan and Zeb appeared, Kanan with an annoyed look on his face, and Zeb with a guilty one.

"What happened this time?" Hera asked with a sarcastic tone as she stared expectantly at Zeb.

"Got in a fight with some kids around town. Parently' it got so bad that one of the kids called the cops."

"It wasn't my fault!'' Zeb shot back.

"Why? Did someone else start it or something?" Ezra pressed on, setting his drawing to the side.

"Eh- It's nothin really." He rubbed a bruise on his neck and reassured Ezra that he was okay.

Ezra stood quickly and went to go show Sabine his progress.

* * *

"Wow Ezra! That's really good so far! When did you start this? It usually takes me a few days to color and shade."

"I just started it this morning…" He said and beamed when Sabine gaped in awe at his drawing.

"You're learning really fast!" She smiled and punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Hera said that I should start school…" He spoke nervously and rubbed his arm. "Oh… Well, what's gotten you so down about it?" She asked, curiously. "I… I don't know anything.. I barely know how to read-!" He was cut off as Sabine shoved a chapter book in his hand.

"Well I'll just have to help you. She decided and gestured for him to open to the first page.

"You know the basics right?" He nodded, and she told him to read the first page.

"One by one, the cats crept into the cave. Their fur was st-reaked with mud and their eyes stretched wide with fear, refl-ec..ting the cold moonlight that filter-ed through through a crack in the roof."

Sabine nodded as he finished the first chapter and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's good, but I forgot I have homework. Algebra's the worst, right?" She laughed.

"What's algebra?" He asked, setting the book down.

"Complicated math with letters and a lot of parentheses."

"Ah." He nodded and stood. "Good luck." He waved to her and walked out of her room and into his.

* * *

He entered the room only to see Zeb trying to clean a cut that was on his back and out of reach.

Ezra sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he took the rag from his hands and cleaned the cut for him.

He could feel the nerve rolling off of Zeb,

"Okay, I get it, now what was the fight really about? Were they making fun of Sabine or something?" He asked like it was a plague.

"Yeah somethin' like that." He rubbed the back of his neck and flinched as Ezra cleaned another gash on the small of his back.

"Like what?" He implored further, Zeb growled.

"They… They called yeh' a streetrat."

"Me? How do they know about me?" Ezra stopped and grabbed Zeb's shoulder and turned him around.

"That's not important…" He said.

"What's important is that I saved your dignity by beatin' the crap outta them."

Ezra smiled.

"Finished." He put the rag down and waited for him to put his shirt back on.

Ezra looked away childishly and then reached over, hugging him.

"Thankyou…"

Zeb sighed and chuckled, patting the kids' back.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **YASSSS SPACESIBS FLUFFFIINESS**

 **Okay Now that I've updated I hope some of you will get off my back. I'm actually moving next weekend so it's going to be a busy week! Good thing I'll be staying at the same school for the rest of the year.**

 **I have a field trip to the renaissance fair :D in May I think.**

 **Okey**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's surprising me how my oneshots have 74 pages and this one only has like 25.**

 **I use google docs but on my bookmarks bar i named it "Google Shit"**

 **Also thank you Azilla! The people at my school are 14 or 15 and are in 8th grade so I just figured. Sorry! I fixed it ;3**

 **Okay Enjoy.**

* * *

Ezra didn't sleep last night.

Hera told him he was going to go to school the next morning, so she laid out an outfit for him and said she'd wake him up at six. It was currently two in the morning and Ezra just couldn't close his eyes.

It was like he was just stupid in general. He didn't know anything! He barely knew anything over geometry. Or area, whatever algebra was, he didn't know!

Well… Ezra knew quite a bit about music. And he tended to enjoy it too. He used to play piano with his father when he was little, and a bit of violin with his mother.

Those were the days.

He sighed and sat up in his bed, tiptoeing out of the room and down the hallway.

If he wasn't going to sleep the least he could do was read.

* * *

Ezra was a nervous wreck.

Hera was sending him to the school that Sabine was going to, seventh grade and up. He thought she called it Junior high or something. He was going into tenth grade, the start of high school basically.

And when he walked up to the entrance, he stopped and considered well, ditching. But Sabine grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Okay for tenth graders first period doesn't start until eight-twenty. So you have to free time. I don't have class until eight fifteen so I can show you the classrooms." Ezra nodded and followed her in, the steps were cracked and made of solid concrete.

What he was wearing was nothing special, just a long-sleeved shirt and some jeans with sneakers. He stuck close to Sabine, even when she was talking to her friends, she was like a sort of human shield to fend from the bigger kids. He was fifteen and short for his age, so maybe being picked on was one of his weak spots.

"Ey yo look, there's a new shrimp in town." He heard an older, slightly pitched voice call him out. He was looking around for Sabine, he had seemed to lose her in the crowd while she was showing him the classrooms and auditorium and gym and stuff.

He turned slowly at the newly found jerkazoid and wanted to give him what-for. But he held his tongue.

"Don't speak? Heh, guess it's natural for the _streetrat_." Ezra's eyes widened. _How does everyone know?..._

Ezra's fists clenched and unclenched over and over. He kept his head facing down, trying not to look him in the eye. Somehow Ezra thought if he did, it would turn out as if you looked a dog in the eye. They would see it as a threat and go for the kill.

"Hey kid, look at me." Ezra didn't look up, but continued to keep his gaze focused on his shoes.

He wasn't exactly expecting a hand to grab the front of his shirt, pulling him up so close he could smell the wretched gross breath of the older teen and his stinky B.O like he'd just ran a block around the city.

"God you smell." He coughed, trying to look away. That seemed to do it. "Really? Well, punk, you'll get a shit more later." He dropped him onto the ground and walked away, his buddies laughing along with the older boy.

Ezra sighed, and breathed deeply trying to get the disgusting burning smell out of his nose. He stood up on the marble floor and headed to his first class. He glanced at the clock. "Eight twelve. Whatever, better be early than be late." He decided and walked into his first class, Math.

Crap.

* * *

"Okay students, today we have a new student!" She gestured to Ezra. "Why don't you tell us about yourself Ezra?" Ezra darted around to the other kids nervously.

"N-no thank you." He replied, wanting so badly to run out of the school and back home but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Well…" The teacher seemed shocked to his response. "Okay, that's fine. Well, my name is Mrs. Rembisz, and I'm your math teacher!" She threw her arms out excitedly.

She was an older lady, probably about fifty, and she was short. But taller than Ezra. Probably because she wore two-inch heels. And from what he could predict, she wore a different dress everyday and never took off her leggings underneath.

Yeah… This was going to be fun…

"Ezra can you answer this please?" She started to read a problem out of the textbook.

"Four-a times Two-b. What's the product of c?"

"Eight?" He guessed.

"Right! But what, Eight..."

"Eight-c?" He said again, voice becoming gradually quieter.

"Yes. Good job." She smiled and called on another kid to answer a probably easier problem that he just did.

* * *

Next class was probably better than the last, it was Social Studies, and his teacher was . She was sweet and didn't give out any homework. And she didn't introduce Ezra like Mrs. Rembisz did. Just putting him on the spot made Ezra feel as if he was at the Emmy's and they were about to give him the Oscar for the most nervous teenager in school.

Ezra stared at the textbook in front of him. He thought to himself, ' _The hell does seamless mean?'_ Before looking back up at the teacher. He left it at that and decided to not raise his hand… Ever.

That was that.

Language arts was… scary. Mr. Maholorriville was really mean… to new students apparently.

"So we have a comedian here? What's yer name kid." He had a thick british accent, Ezra spoke quietly, "I didn't say any..thing sir-"

"What's. Your. Name." He repeated, poking a shaking finger at his chest, probably out of anger.

"E-Ezra, sir."

"Ezra, ey? Seems like you need some time."

"But I-"

"Go!" Ezra stood immediately and ran out of the room.

He glared at him through the window and walked down the hallway. "Stupid teachers. Didn't even say anything!" He grumbled under his breath and threw his arms out in exasperation. He definitely hated school.

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

He'd have to go back in there and get his stuff.

* * *

Science was interesting.

* * *

"Hey look, punky's deciding to leave the school. I thought this was where he lived!" The same voice from this morning cut through the air as the schoolyard cleared up before he decided to walk forward.

"I-I don't want any trouble-" He whispered, holding his hands up defensively. "Well too bad!" He cracked up laughing before grabbing Ezra's wrist and holding it behind his back, pushing him into the brick wall. "You're weak! Can't even protect yourself wimp?" He put pressure on Ezra's wrist until he heard the kid cry out and a crack go along with it.

He pushed Ezra to the ground and laughed at the boy struggling to get up without the use of his other hand. "You wimp! Haha, I'll get you again tomorrow." He heard him walk away.

 _No, I won't come back you jerk!_

He meant it.

* * *

Ezra was ecstatic to walk out of that school and walk back home. Screw the bus. He… didn't know his way back. But he knew this city like the back of his hand! And if he got lost he would… um…

"Oh whatever. If I get lost I'll wait until morning." He decided and glanced at the sky. ' _Crud, I forgot Hera said it would start to thunderstorm.'_ Ezra remembered and facepalmed while he crossed the street, the crossguard stopping the cars as groups of kids made their way home.

Ezra figured just like all the bad luck he'd had over the years that it would start to pour halfway back to the house.

Just like his thoughts, it started to thunderstorm and he looked behind him at the kids who turned at the intersection. The buses passed by and one of them stopped on the road and the driver faced him, "Hey kid you want a ride home?" Ezra shook his head and kept walking through the thick sheets of rain.

* * *

Ezra trudged down the sidewalk from the bus stop, the rain pouring and drenching him and his backpack. School was terrible, and so was this day. A car came speeding up fast, Ezra wondered how anyone could drive in this. He could barely see anything that was three feet ahead of him.

Thunder shook the ground as lightning flashed the sky, the car that was speeding before rushed past him and it ran over a rather large puddle, splashing like a tidal wave. Ezra blocked his face as the 'wave' splashed over him. He spat out some water from his mouth and kept up his trek.

Ezra shivered, gripping his arms. He was in such a hurry that he forgot his jacket in his locker and just left for the sidewalk. He knew it was a stupid idea to not take the bus drivers offer to drive him to his house. But he wouldn't do that, he'd walk.

 _Stupid. Now you'll get sick._ He thought harshly as a coughing fit wracked his lungs and he doubled over, covering his mouth as a another round of coughs made their way through. "It's only a block away Ezra, c'mon!" he mumbled to himself and pretty much jog the entire way back to the house.

Ezra gasped as he slammed the door open and quickly shut it, sinking down against the wall dramatically.

"Ezra? Hun, is that you?" Hera's voice became progressively louder as her footsteps clicked down the hall. She gasped at the sight of him. His long-sleeved shirt was sticking to his body, so were his pants. His converse were soaked and his hair was matted to his face. His skin was paler than pale, and he was shivering terribly. His backpack was also dripping wet.

"Ezra! What the hell happened?" She quickly helped him up. "Sabine! Can you grab a towel for me?" She called to the living room and practically dragged him over to the kitchen.

"Kanan, can you help Ezra dry off? I'm gonna make something warm to drink." She asked as she entered the kitchen, a shivering Ezra following shortly behind her. Kanan stood immediately at the sight of him.

He walked forward as he took hold of the boy's arms. Sabine came in and put the towel around his shoulders. "Sit down, Ez' I can feel the cold. And I'm not even near you." She pointed out. "L-l-li-ar…" He mumbled, teeth chattering and curling the towel more around himself.

"Kid, you're burning up." he didn't realize that his hand was on Ezra's forehead before jerking away and hitting the wall. "woah, calm down Ezra." Kanan gripped his shoulders slightly and looked into his eyes. They were glassy and tired, he gave a small sigh and wrapped another towel around his shoulders, sending him up into his and Zeb's room.

"Why didn't you take the bus?"

"Because those kids are jerks."

"Because?"

"Because you don't understand what I-It's like to be teased about being a street-rat!" He coughed. Sabine froze and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defensively. "At least _I'm_ not afraid of everyone who walks past me!" She shot back and left the room, leaving the boy genuinely hurt.

"I'll go talk to her." Hera said quietly and left the room, leaving Kanan and Ezra by themselves.

Kanan turned to the boy, "How come you didn't take the bus?" he inquired, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ezra hesitated before sitting down when Kanan gestured him too. He rubbed his arm comfortingly before wincing when Ezra broke out into a coughing fit. He coughed into the crook of his arm and stayed like that for a minute before turning back to his guardian.

"I got… Stopped by a few kids on the way into school… It wasn't pleasant." He rubbed his wrists slowly and flinched. Kanan looked at the boy curiously before reaching for his wrist hesitantly. Ezra jerked away, breathing hard before he stared at the floor nervously. The towels slipped off his shoulders and fell around his on the couch before he froze.

"I can't go back-" He whispered, then turned to Kanan desperately, tugging at his shirt. "Don't make me go back!" He cried. Kanan gripped the kid's hands quickly and took ahold of his injured wrist. "It's broken, isn't it?" Ezra bit his lip.

"Alright kid, you win." Kanan smiled and ruffled his hair. Ezra wrapped his arms around Kanan's neck, smiling. "Thankyou!" He whispered.

He didn't really like the idea of school. Kanan just laughed.

* * *

"Look Hera, a kid broke his damn wrist, he's not going back." Hera glared at him. "He needs an education! He's going back tomorrow!" Kanan crossed his arms and looked at her pointedly.

"You are _not_ his guardian. Are you? Because I thought he was put into _my_ custody. Or I'm wrong? I dunno, you tell me!" He laughed out of critique and gestured sarcastically. Hera rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, you give him an education! I'm not helping." She decided and walked out in a huff, leaving Kanan angry and bitter.

* * *

Zeb was confused when he came back from football practice. Ezra was sitting absently in their room, staring at the wall and seemed to be lost in thought. Sabine was alone, painting in her room quickly and curtly, she must be angry. Hera was cleaning up her room and taking care of Chopper. Kanan was getting ready for work tomorrow.

Things were definitely amiss.

He didn't like how Ezra was acting. His wrist was bandaged thickly with a thin type of gauze. And he looked lost, hurt, and still soaking wet apparently. Well, Zeb took the bus back like he always did but it was surprising to find him still wet after school ended only two hours ago.

He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. Ezra seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and looked up to Zeb slowly. "Hey-I uh…" Zeb trailed off before letting go of his shoulder when the kid looked at him annoyedly. "What's up?" A forced smile struck upon the young teen as he fully turned his body to his older-brother figure.

"Nevermind kid. I can tell you've had a bad day and I'm exhausted. Night." Ezra sighed and laid down under his covers and turned on his side, clutching his injured wrist to his chest. Closing his eyes he sighed and laid awake again.

For hours on end.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos! Lol okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it took a while to update! Anyways I'll seeya next time!**

 **May the Force be with you!  
~Space**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Glad to be back-wait wtf I never went anywhere. Enjoy the chapter! Because sadly it is the last, I hope you enjoy the last short chapter of All Together.**

* * *

Hera was not happy the next day but she supported Kanan's choice.

Ezra stayed home from school. Hera knew he couldn't handle it and he was scared but education was important! But Hera respect the man's decision and she helped Ezra learn to read more that day.

It was currently the afternoon and Ezra just finished a chapter book called _Swindle_.

"You did good Ezra! That's awesome!" She smiled encouragingly. Ezra gave a small grin back, but he somehow felt rejected.

The boy heard the conversation his foster-father and Hera last night and he didn't mean to be such a problem for one subject.

Ezra didn't know whether to respond or just stay silent.

"Thanks Hera."

"Look Ezra, I know it's going to be hard for you and I know you're going through a lot but know that this family loves you. We… We found out what happened with another family in the past that didn't… exactly treat you well… But you know that it's not us. Okay?"

Ezra was surprised, but nodded. She wrapped an arm around Ezra and squeezed him in a hug.

Kanan and Zeb wandered in with Sabine trailing after with a sketchpad and pencil in her hand. She was doodling, for like the thirtieth time that day.

Kanan sat down next to Ezra and let the child lean on his other side when Hera finally let him go.

He smelled like cologne and axe. Whatever that was.

"You smell," His nose scrunched but continued to lay against the man. Kanan just snorted and the arm around him tightened. Ezra closed his eyes, tired after a long day.

"Thankyou." He whispered into his shoulder and fell asleep.

Ezra knew he was safe with a strong arm wrapped around him, surrounded by the people who cared about him.

He was growing to love these people, and his father most of all.

He smiled in content. Because he would be okay now.

* * *

 **Heyheyhey! We've finished ALL TOGETHER! I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel… Or nah. That's your decision.**

 **But I'm starting a new story called** " _ **That World"**_ **It's an AU with twi'lek Ezra and a human Hera. I kind of switched them but it starts out differently. I'll let the story explain itself you decide to read it!**

 **Thanks for reading the story and I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **See you next time!  
May the Force be with you!**

 **~Space**


End file.
